


Let it snow

by WhereistheLarry



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, M/M, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Winter, Winter larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereistheLarry/pseuds/WhereistheLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short one shot based on Winter!Larry. I don't know how I got the idea but I like it sooooo...here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> (15/02/18)
> 
> Hello, Lovelies! 
> 
> I've been away for a while but I'm here to deliver good news.
> 
> This fic has been translated into Spanish by the lovely Andrea.
> 
> Here's the link:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/137573339?utm_source=ios&utm_medium=link&utm_content=story_info&wp_page=story_details&wp_uname=Goldmalikah&wp_originator=ob4IhOemqvsqkIQBj%2Bg5ayPndDQ94%2B%2FwPomOIo4lDfGlriVSkqkVG8GtYz2IEfQE73fh9XjCNq5vDAbl3A6QHX9SNitmWWo%2B2IHm2KKAe3f0FvTfuCwwFHKIPv0WK6mf&_branch_match_id=492702859396368305 
> 
> I promise that I'll be back in a few weeks with another story, just you wait.

It was the coldest time of the year, Winter. Everyone seemed to be left to their own business and always frustrated by the littlest of things. 

Louis, on the other hand, loved Winter-not just because of his birthday-and would spend every day outside, watching the landscape change all the time. He loved an adventure and would mostly be seen away from his apartment and walking out on the streets of Manhattan.

It was an exceptionally cold day, the powdery snow clung to the floor. He huffed and watched his breath fan out in front of him. He was wrapped up warm with his gloves, scarf and hat protecting him from the freezing cold. Louis took the bus from his workplace, a small coffee shop run by a woman named Sophie, to the local park just a few blocks away. 

While he was waiting, he stared at the sky, feeling the small bits of snow sticking to his skin and grinned. Soon he heard the rumbling of the bus coming from around the corner, and when it stopped, he climbed on.

Unlike usual, the bus he got on today was quiet except for one person who was sitting on one of the seats by the window. Louis looked at him for a few seconds and observed his demeanour. He hadn’t seen him before, but he wanted to know more about him. The man had a black fedora that rested over his chocolate curls-well slightly curly hair-and Louis thought that it suited him. His shirt, a weird floral pattern, was peaking out with the top button undone, and a black trench coat was on top of it. A grey scarf was flung around his neck. Louis couldn’t really see his face as his body was hunched over his phone. Louis smiled at the stranger, smiling even wider when they made eye contact. He smirked back, and Louis saw his eyes flicker over his body before they turned back to his phone. He took one last glance before turning to look out of the window. The snow that was falling was starting to settle on the ground. The street lights were glowing and illuminating some areas of the road. 

Louis ran his teeth over his bottom lip before turning to look at the man again. 

“You can sit here if you want.”

Louis blushed as he quickly turned to face forward. Dammit, he thought, he didn't mean to get caught. In the corner of his eye, he saw him look up from his phone and stare at him.

“I wasn’t going to.”

“I’m just saying,” the man shrugged. 

It went quiet again before Louis huffed and moved to sit next to him. He saw the guy smile at him before turning off his phone and looking out of the window.

“Anyway, what made you think that I wanted to sit next to you?” Louis questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The man simply rose an eyebrow. “Well, it was kind of obvious from the way that you were staring at me.”

“I wasn’t staring,” Louis scoffed.

“Of course you weren't.”

“I wasn’t” he retaliated.

“Yes, you were,” the guy said as though he stated a fact.

“No I wasn’t,” Louis giggled.

“Sure,” he smirked.

They both became silent.

“Fine, maybe I was.”

“Ah ha, you admit it.”

“I must have been creeping you out,” Louis murmured.

“It’s fine, it’s nice to be noticed sometimes.”

Louis smiled at him as he contemplated on what he just said before leaning back in his seat.

“Harry.”

“Huh.”

“Harry, m’names Harry.”

Louis nodded. “I thought you sounded English.”

“How about you? You sound like you're from England as well.”

Louis noted that his voice was deep, and he spoke a bit slower than usual, not that he minded.

“You got that right.”

“Which part you from?”

“Manchester, Doncaster but yeah.”

Harry looked at him in surprise, his green eyes widening at the prospect of some familiarity. “Really?! So am I?! Well more Cheshire but it's still quite close.”

“That’s cool!” Louis grinned.

“Why have you come to America?”

“I live here, in Manhattan.”

“That’s nice,” Harry smiled.

Louis said as he turned to face the front of the bus. “I like it here, it’s not… busy but it’s still full of life.”

“I know it’s sort of peaceful, kind of.”

“Yeah, you live in Manhattan too?” Louis questioned, wondering if this new stranger could have been his neighbour.

“Close…but I visit a lot” he replied. 

Louis smiled at him then looked down at his hands resting on his lap. He heard his stop be called and turned to Harry.

“This is my stop, maybe I’ll see you around,” he spoke with some hope inside of him.

“Yeah, it was nice meeting you.”

Louis got up from his seat and walked down one of the steps before pausing. He turned around with a mischievous smile on his face.

“Would you like to go on an adventure?” he held onto one of the railings that were beside him as he looked over at Harry.

“What do you mean?” Harry frowned.

“An adventure? No one goes on them anymore, so...Why don’t we?”

“Where will we go?” he asked suspiciously.

“Where ever you want to go?”

“How can I trust you?” Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

“You can’t”-Louis smiled-“but you will don’t worry I won’t kill you.”

Harry laughed with his head thrown back and it made Louis smile, he had a cute laugh-leave him alone. 

"That sounds like exactly what a murderer would say, but that wasn't the first thing I had in mind." 

“Are you getting off of the bus or not?” the bus driver shouted, interrupting their conversation, probably irritated by having to be held up. 

“Sorry, I am,” he shouted back. “You comin’?” Louis asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry bit his lip. “You leave me no choice.” 

Louis smirked before grabbing his hand and pulling them off the bus. They hopped off of the bus and sighed into the air, watching as their breath condensed in front of them.

“Where are we going now?” Harry asked.

“Where ever our minds take us?”

“Hmm..." Harry quickly looked around at their surroundings, noticing something in the distance. "The park.”

“The park?”

“The park, we’ll go to the park,” Harry smiled, confirming his choice with a nod.

“Alright, let’s go!”

Louis suddenly took off down the street and dragged Harry with him.

“Hey! slow down!” he laughed.

“Come on,” he looked back to see Harry’s long legs tripping up after him.

They slipped and slid through the snow until they got to the nearest park. They never let go of each other's hands while they moved, too caught up in the moment to really care.

“We are here!” Louis exclaimed.

It was quite a small park, but it still looked beautiful covered in a layer of snow. Louis wrapped his scarf a bit tighter around his neck before pulling him in through the metal gates.

They walked through a path, still holding hands, that led to an open area. The crunching of the snow under their feet was the only sound heard from them as they moved slowly down the path. The lake in the park had frozen over, and he could just about see some ducks waddling, gliding more like, over the ice.

Louis stared down at his feet as they walked into the open patch of land and quickly thought of an idea. Harry, oblivious to his antics, yelped when he felt some snow go down the back of his shirt. He was left gobsmacked as he saw Louis run slightly ahead of him but glared and ran to attack him.

Louis froze when he felt a cold and wet substance hit him right in the middle of his head. He turned around to see Harry stood there with a smirk on his face, boy was he going to wipe that smile off of his face.

Louis picked up a clump of snow and threw it directly at his chest. 

“It’s on.” 

They laughed and giggled as they pelted each other with masses of snow, almost clearing the snow away.

They stopped when they took it too far by Harry hitting a passerby.

“Hey!” the guy shouted.

Louis stared at him, glancing between the two of them before running and grabbing Harry’s hand.

“Come on!” Louis whispered.

“What?!”

“We are running away from our problems Harry, quick!”

They giggled as they heard him start to run after him.

“We’re sorry” Harry shouted back while laughing.

Louis glanced back to see him still chasing them as they left through the gates of the park.

They ran quickly but carefully over the snow, turning in any random direction before they ended up in one of the main streets. Louis pulled them in between a gap of two buildings, and they both lay on the brick walls, panting and out of breath.

They stayed hidden in the shadows when they saw the guy stop in front of the gap and pause. They held their breath until he walked away, muttering something under his breath.

“That was close,” Louis mumbled.

“Yeah.”

Louis peeked out from the buildings and saw that it was clear. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw that the man was gone.

Louis pulled on Harry’s wrist and dragged him into the street. Louis smiled as he reached up to Harry’s fedora with a raised eyebrow.

“Sure.”

Louis squealed as he placed the hat on his head, taking off his own one, and jumped up and down in excitement.

“I didn’t know a hat could excite you so much.”

“I like your hat, and I wanted to try it,” Louis blushed as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Hey,” Harry peeked under the rim of the hat, “I like that you get excited about small things, it’s cute.”

“Thank you, shall we go and carry on our adventure?” 

“Of course, let’s go love.”

Harry slipped his hand into Louis’, and they began to walk down the pavement. Louis stayed quiet beside Harry having many different thoughts whirling through his head.

“Are you okay? you seem to be deep in thought.”

“Huh?”

“You seemed to be deep in thought, are you alright?” he asked again.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm all right.”

“Good.”

Considering it was the middle of the night, it was terribly cold, and Louis shivered when an unusually cold gust of wind blew over his body, maybe he should have brought a warmer coat he thought. He gasped when he felt Harry’s arms wrap around his shoulder and warmed him up instantly.

Louis relaxed into his arms and felt completely comfortable in those few minutes that they were together.

Harry cooed when Louis yawned and snuggled into his shoulder. 

“You’re tired, do you want to get a coffee?”

“Coffee? Really Harry? Coffee at one in the morning?” Louis deadpanned.

“I was only asking,” he muttered.

“And I was only joking, I would love to get a coffee, that is if you can find us a coffee shop, I would recommend the one I work at but that’s probably closed right now.”

“You work at a coffee shop?”

“Yeah, I love it there, it’s such a-a”-Louis yawned again-“friendly environment.”

“That’s so cool.”

“You can come round anytime you want, it’s called ‘Sophie’s coffee shop’ bit of a boring name, but it’s still cool.”

“I’ll come round one day.”

“I’ll make you one of my special coffees,” he grinned.

“Can’t wait.”

They carried on walking for around ten more minutes before they ended up just going into a Mcdonald’s.

“Hmm…hot chocolate or a Mocha,” Louis pouted from underneath Harry’s arm as his eyes scanned over the range of 'McCafé'.

“Hot chocolate if you want to stay warm and a Mocha if you want to stay awake.”

“To be honest, if I have a Mocha, I may never go to sleep!”

“Hot chocolate it is then.”

Louis smiled when Harry ordered them their hot chocolates.

“Do you want me to pay?” Louis asked.

“Lou, I’m paying I suggested us coming here so I’m paying.”

“But-”

“No, but’s” Louis giggled. “You can pay me back when I come to your coffee shop okay?”

“Alright.”

They thanked the cashier when they got their hot drinks handed to them and found a seat to sit in. Unsurprisingly, they were the only people in there, and they quietly sipped at their drinks.

Harry chuckled when Louis pulled the drink away from his mouth, and a white froth was left on top of his lips.

“What?!” Louis blushed.

“You’ve got some froth on your mouth” Louis hid his face with his hat. “Let me get that for you, Love.”

Louis blushed when Harry swiped a thumb over his lip and laughed breathlessly as he buried his face back down into his cup. They spent the rest of the time left in the restaurant talking and drinking their hot chocolates.

“I’m sorry, but we’ll be closing soon, and we need you guys to go.”

“Okay, we’ll go now.”

Harry helped Louis get up from his seat and soon they were out of the shop.

At four in the morning, they still were roaming the streets and probably were one of the only few people still up.

They ended up coming close to Louis’ apartment and Harry decided to walk him back.

“Thank you for taking me home.”

“No problem.”

Louis pulled out his keys from his pocket before hugging Harry. “Thank you, it was nice meeting you.”

“It was nice meeting you too. w-will I see you again?” Harry asked nervously.

“As long as you come to the coffee shop then you’ll see me again.”

Harry smiled. “Okay, I’ll make sure to stop by soon.”

“And have some of our fantastic coffee.”

“Of course, I am hearing a lot about this coffee, so I'm expecting it to be good,” Harry smirked as he raised an eyebrow at Louis.

“Oh please, everything I do is good” Louis scoffed.

There was a slight pause before Harry spoke again. “Thank you for letting me be a part of your adventure.”

“And thank you for joining me.”

“My pleasure.”

Louis bit his lip before pecking Harry on the cheek and lingered for a bit afterwards.

Louis gasped. “Oh, your hat” he took off the hat and handed it to Harry.

“It’s okay, you can keep it.”

“It suits you much better, you should keep it, and I don’t want you to get a cold.”

“I’ll be alright Lou, you can give it to me when I next see you.”

“Fine if you say so, but if you get a cold it will be your fault.”

“I won’t” Harry chuckled “I’ll see you at the coffee shop then.”

“Until then, goodbye Harry.”

“Goodbye Louis”

Louis smiled before turning around to open his front door. He shyly waved at him before closing the door.

 

 

It was a few days later, and it was Louis shift at the coffee shop. He was cleaning down the coffee machines.

For the past few days, Harry had been on his mind, and he had been trying to concentrate. He was often caught being distracted and not noticing customers until they called him. He really shouldn't be like this, but he did have a lot of fun.

Louis didn't notice that the bell indicating a customer had come in went off and only until he heard the familiar voice he went back into concentrating.

“Hmm, I think it’s about time I had one of your awesome coffees that I have heard about.” 

Louis gasped when he heard Harry's voice and smiled wide before turning around to face him.

“Of course, how d’ya like ‘em?” Louis looked up to see Harry with a smirk on his face.

“Hot and sweet, just like you.”

Louis flushed a dark red. “You’re certainly a charmer.”

“I’m not lying.”

“Let me get you your coffee, What d'ya want?”

"I'll have one of your specials." 

"I know exactly what you want then."

Louis couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he made his coffee. He had it ready in no time.

“Any milk?”

“Yes please.”

"Sugar?"

"Sure" Harry smirked at him.  

“Here you go.”

“Thanks love” Harry took a sip. “Mmm it’s good, how much do I have to pay for it?”

“It’s on the house.”

“Seriously?!”

“Of course, you decided to stick with me for a whole six hours, I think you deserve it.”

“Thank you.”

Harry took another sip of his coffee and watched as Louis looked at him.

“Lou, I came here to ask you something.”

“Sure what’s up?” Louis leant on his palms against the counter.

 “I-I wondered if you wanted to go on a d-date with me, I enjoyed what we did a few days ago, and I want to go out with you again?” Harry peeked up at him with a look of hopefulness on his face.

Louis pretended to think for a while before smiling wide. “Okay, how about we go on my lunch break. Are you okay with that or whenever you can do it?”

“Lunch break, lunch break is fine.”

“Alright then, it’s a date.”

“Yeah sure, do you want me to wait for you?” 

“You don’t have to, but I’ll be free in fifteen minutes.”

“Sure, I’ll wait” Harry smiled.

“I’ll be with you in a bit." 

Louis smiled as he watched Harry sit down on one of the chairs.

Boy was he glad that he took that bus.

**Author's Note:**

> I just edited it a bit.
> 
> Comment/Subscribe/Kudos/Share


End file.
